roblox_support_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Under Review 3
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agents Joe, William, and JJ. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Mar 17 19:20: http://www.roblox.com/Imagine-LU-Part-1-place?id=78801571 That game of mine is under review for copyright reasons. I recently sent an email concerning the wrongful review of this game, and the Support agent fell far short of satisfactory in his responses. As I have heavily edited the place in order for it to comply with copyright law, the place shouldn't be under review any longer, but it is. The agent who emailed me back earlier told me that after I did so, the game would be open to the public again, so I changed everything about the game that infringed trademark and copyright, and the game is still under review. Please stop the unjustified review on my place and make it public again. If I lose this place, it is very likely I will quit ROBLOX, as I have spent almost 3 years putting it and its counterparts together. Please do not answer this query with an irrelevant pre-prepared response, and do as much as you can to help me. Thanks. Joe, Mar 20 07:54: Hello Cole, We understand that you're upset that your game was place under review. We also appreciate your feedback. Customer feedback helps us improve the quality of the customer service we provide. I just tried playing the game, and was succesful http://www.roblox.com/Imagine-LU-Part-1-place?id=78801571 I also want to add that I was very impressed by the quality of your work. We understand that our policy may be confusing given what you had read on LEGO's site. Despite what LEGO or other companies may report, our official policy is that no references to LEGO are allowed on our site. That said, we appreciate the hard work you have done and are very pleased to have you as a member of our online community. Please let us know if you have any other questions. Sincerely, -Joe Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Mar 20 13:36: Thanks, but I just checked, and my place is still under review. It says nobody has visited it within the past week, so apparently, your visit to the place didn't work as a normal player visit does. If you go on an alternate account, it will prevent your entrance, replacing the Play button with a message that says the place is under review. Thanks again in advance. William, Mar 22 03:17: Hello Cole, Thanks for writing back to us. We have forwarded your message for further review. You will typically receive a response within 2-5 business days after your issue has been researched. In the meantime, for additional assistance from our developer team and the ROBLOX Community with game play, building or technical issues, please check out current similar topics or post your own in our Forums: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/Default.aspx Sincerely, William Customer Service ROBLOX JJ, Mar 26 16:54: Hello Cole, We have reviewed your game and it has been lifted from review. I apologize for the confusion regarding your game being under review and resolving that issue. For the inconvenience and the length of time for which your game was unavailable, after you had removed the Lego content, I have granted your account an additional 500 Robux. We're also making sure that our team is better able to assist in this type of situation in the future. Thank you for your patience and please let me know if you have any other issues you need assistance with. Sincerely, JJ Technical Support ROBLOX Category:Real Support Tickets